


Steward’s Massage

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [89]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Corsetry, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick’s corset is both for fashion and medical assistance.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Steward’s Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaconWrappedRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/gifts).



Slowly he ran his thumbs down the length of Baileywick’s back, pressing down against the flesh as much as he knew the older man could stand it. “You know, we always admired your posture when we were children,” Cedric confessed. Carefully he started to run his thumbs back up Baileywick’s back, drawing a gasp from the other. He could feel that he was hitting several hard knots, working carefully to loosen them up without hurting him. “Good or bad?” he asked.

“Very good,” Baileywick sighed. The royal steward lay shirtless on a low table, a pillow under his head for comfort. He grit his teeth and let out a hiss as Cedric started to knead the flesh around both sides of his spine. “Ngh!”

“Keep going?” Cedric asked.

“Oh yes!” he breathed. He let out another moan as Cedric continued, putting a little more pressure on his back as he did so. “It only seemed to become a problem when I was in my late teens,” he murmured. “Imagine how difficult it was during the posture courses I had to take in school.”

“I’ve read that it can occur either very young or very late,” Cedric said with a nod. He braced himself against Baileywick’s shoulder and started to dig his knuckles into his back. He winced when he felt something crack under the skin but the only noise that came from Baileywick was of relief and so he continued.

“Some have a deeper curve to their spines,” Baileywick said, “I have been lucky to only need a corset for back support and the occasional massage to get through the day.”

“We could have never guessed that when we were younger,” Cedric said. “We all just thought you were a stiff adult with an odd focus on proper posture!”

“I suppose in a way you were right,” he hummed. He moaned, shifting on the table as he closed his eyes. “Lower back, dear.” He let out a gasp of pleasure as Cedric moved to obey, gripping the sides of the table to stop himself from moving. There was a loud and very satisfying pop under Cedric’s hands. “Dammit!”

“Language,” Cedric teased with a giggle.

He snorted, laughing as he shook his head. “Brat.”

“If I’m a brat then perhaps I should stop giving you a massage,” Cedric countered. “I could certainly use a massage myself every now and then!” 

“If you stop now I shall never forgive you.”

He smiled as he went back to his work, running a knuckle down Baileywick’s spine. He followed the faint curve to it. He had never realized Baileywick’s spine had a bend to it until they started seeing each other. The way the steward carried himself so stiffly made sense now. It was not nearly as severe as some curves in spines could be. His back just seemed inclined to go more to the left than was normal.

Baileywick sat up once Cedric was finished, focused on trying to straighten up his back as the sorcerer grabbed his corset and set to work on putting it on him. “You’ve gotten better at putting this on,” he noted as Cedric pulled on the laces and started to tie them in place.

“For you? Of course I did,” Cedric said. 

“You’re no longer afraid of ribs and lungs being crushed?” he teased.

“Only because I now know how corsets work!” He kissed the back of Baileywick’s neck when he was finished, carefully hugging him around his middle.

The older man sighed and leaned back against Cedric, closing his eyes in contentment. “My own personal physical therapist,” he said.

“Always!” Cedric agreed.


End file.
